Who's That Smurfette?/Part 3
Greedy was at the dam's gateswitch platform, monitoring the water control at the dam while thinking of some delicious dessert he wanted to eat that day, when Smurfette arrived with something from his kitchen. "Oh, Greedy, I have this wonderful smurfberry cake that I made just for you," she purred. Greedy's eyes widened when he saw Smurfette with the cake, and his mouth drooled. "Oh, Smurfette, you shouldn't have..." he remarked. "Wait a minute, Greedy," Smurfette snapped, snatching the cake away before Greedy could touch it. "Won't you smurf me what that switch does?" Greedy decided he could wait a minute or so just to answer Smurfette's question. "Oh, you see, this switch controls the flow of water that smurfs into the village..." "But won't you show me how it does that?" Smurfette asked persuasively. "Well...gee, I don't know if I should...," Greedy pondered. "If too much water smurfs out of there, it could flood the entire village." "Not even for a bite of this scrumptious smurfberry cake I made for you?" Smurfette pleaded, pushing her persuasion even further. "Please?!?" Greedy had to admit -- Smurfette had a way of making him feel like doing anything for her. "Well, maybe just for a bit I can smurf you," he answered. As Smurfette watched, Greedy pushed the switch away from him, and the water came gushing out from the dam. Further down into the village, other Smurfs began noticing that a bit too much water from the dam was pouring its way down there, and some of them began to wonder what was going on at the dam. "Okay, Smurfette, I think it's time that we closed up the gate," Greedy said as he was about to pull the lever back toward him to close up the dam when Smurfette suddenly grabbed it and pulled as hard as she could to keep the gate open. "Smurfette! What are you doing?" Greedy yelped. "I'm not done smurfing what that gate does, Greedy!" Smurfette shouted back. Greedy found himself playing tug-of-war with Smurfette. "If we don't close the gate soon, the entire village will be flooded!" he warned her. "Well, that is exactly what I had in mind," Smurfette retorted, "and you're not going to stop me!" But eventually the gate switch broke and Smurfette found herself falling off the platform. Greedy watched in horror, calling out for Smurfette as she plunged herself into the raging waters gushing out of the gate. Down in the village, the Smurfs were seeing that the water from the dam continued to flow, hinting that something was wrong. "If we don't get that dam smurfed up, the whole village will be underwater, Papa Smurf," Brainy said. "I agree with you, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "Hefty, Handy, Duncan, come with me to the dam and see if we can get the sluice gate closed up." Papa Smurf, Hefty, Handy, Duncan, and a few other Smurfs went up toward the dam, following the path of the flowing water, when they heard a cry of help. "Michty me, it's the raven-haired lassie!" Duncan said. "Hefty, you and Duncan work together to try to rescue Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "I will proceed to the dam with Handy." "Come on, boys, let's get smurfing," Hefty said as he, Duncan, and a few other Smurfs formed a chain with Hefty waiting near the water until Smurfette came close enough. "Grab my hand, Smurfette!" he called out. Smurfette grabbed onto Hefty's hand, and the others pulled as hard as they could until Hefty and Smurfette were both safe on dry land. Meanwhile, Papa Smurf and Greedy lowered Handy down to the sluice gate, where he used a hammer to pound on the gate until it was sealed shut. "Oh, thank you for rescuing me," Smurfette said to the Smurfs who were with her. "I was up at the dam when it started to oversmurf, and I fell in when I tried to stop the water from oversmurfing." "Thank smurfness that we smurfed you out before you got smurfed away, lassie," Duncan said. "Yeah, but how did the dam start oversmurfing in the first place?" Hefty wondered. "I'll tell you how, Hefty," Greedy said as soon as he, Handy, and Papa Smurf joined the others. "Smurfette was responsible for this. She lured me with a smurfberry cake into opening up the sluice gate, and then just when I was going to close it up, she forced it to remain open because she wanted to flood the village." "What, me responsible?" Smurfette said, trying to sound innocent. "But I could never hurt another Smurf like you...would I?" "This is a serious charge smurfed against you, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "I'm afraid we have no choice but to smurf you on trial for this act of endangerment." ----- "Great Ancestors, Mama, that doesn't sound very smurfy of you to do to all my Uncle Smurfs," Psycheliana said. "I know, and I regret having smurfed it in the first place, Liana," Smurfette said. "Your Grandpa had Uncle Hefty and Uncle Duncan smurf guard outside a house they were using as a prison for me, to keep me from smurfing anything else that would endanger the other Smurfs. It was during that time that your Uncle Tapper came to visit me at the prison." "He must have known what would become of you from the Almighty that he smurfs to," Psycheliana said. "I didn't know about his Almighty at that time, which made me surprised that he would smurf such a thing for me," Smurfette said. And as Smurfette continued her tale, Psycheliana saw in her mother's mind Tapper come to the door of the prison that Smurfette was held in. "Halt!" Hefty commanded as he and Duncan blocked the door with their halberds. "What is your purpose for smurfing the prisoner before her trial, Tapper?" "I have told Papa Smurf that I would be her defense at the trial, my friend, and I believe she has a right to speak on her behalf for what she has done before any sentence is carried out," Tapper answered. "She needs a defense? The little Smurfette who tried to drown us and the whole village?" Hefty asked, sounding derisive. "I suppose that this smurfs from the Almighty you believe in that you would smurf to her defense at a time like this, laddie," Duncan said. "Aye, it indeed has, my fellow Duncan, for the Almighty has revealed to me what would become of Smurfette, and I would willingly smurf my life for hers if that's what is commanded of me to smurf from Him," Tapper responded. "You and that Almighty of yours," Hefty scoffed. "Well, I trust Tapper to know what he's smurfing, so I say we let him smurf what he has to for the poor lassie, Hefty," Duncan said, retracting his halberd from the door before Hefty did the same and allowed Tapper to enter. He saw Smurfette just sitting on a chair, looking puzzled and a bit scared. "Tapper, I didn't think you would come to visit me at a time like this," she said as soon as she saw him entering. "But why would you smurf that for me?" "I am smurfing this because I care for you, Smurfette, and because the Almighty has smurfed to me what will become of you, so I am here to protect you until that purpose smurfs to pass," Tapper answered. "But I don't deserve the kindness that you would smurf to me at a time like this," Smurfette said, sounding sincere. "Of course you don't, Smurfette, but I am offering myself anyway to be your defense because I would smurf my life for you as the Almighty has smurfed the life of His only begotten Son for me and for you," Tapper said. "I'm afraid of what I have to smurf about myself to the other Smurfs," Smurfette said. "Whatever you have to smurf about yourself, you can smurf it to me, and I will not reveal it to the others unless you're uncomfortable about smurfing it yourself," Tapper said. "You have my word on that promise." "Please hold me and I will tell you," Smurfette said. And as Tapper held Smurfette close to himself to comfort her, Smurfette whispered in his ear the truth about herself. A few minutes later, Hefty knocked on the door. "Tapper, the trial is about to begin. We will need to escort the prisoner to the trial," he called out. "Then I will smurf beside her during the trial, Hefty," Tapper responded. "Are you ready to face the accusations against you, my dear Smurfette?" "I will be, as long as you're smurfing with me, Tapper," Smurfette answered, as Tapper took her by the hand when they both left the prison together. ----- Soon the whole village was gathered around as Papa Smurf held a trial against Smurfette for her reckless behavior of attempting to flood the village. Hefty and Duncan stood by the wagon that Smurfette was standing in, brandishing halberds as they prepared themselves for carrying out the sentence that would be handed to the defendant. Tapper stood by Smurfette to offer her comfort and defense in case she needed it, despite what anyone else thought of her. "Are there any last words that you wish to smurf on your behalf before the sentence is carried out?" Papa Smurf said to Smurfette after all the charges were brought against her. "Don't be afraid, Smurfette," Tapper said quietly to Smurfette, holding her hand. "Just smurf them the truth like you have smurfed me in private. Nobody will smurf the worse of you for it." Smurfette felt as if she didn't know what to say at that moment. "Well...you see...I..." And then suddenly she started to break into tears. "I am not a real Smurf at all," she confessed. "I am really a creation of the evil wizard Gargamel." "GARGAMEL?!?" the Smurfs all said in unison. "I hate Gargamel," Grouchy said. "Okay, that's it...let me at her," Hefty said as he dropped his halberd, ready to pound Smurfette to a pulp when Duncan and Tuffy grabbed him to make sure he didn't lay a finger on her. "I don't blame any of you for hating me, because my purpose here was to destroy you all," Smurfette said, still sobbing. "But since I started being here, I've been smurfing these feelings toward you, that I really don't want to hurt any of you. You've all been so nice to me, and the only way I've paid you back is with betrayal." Soon the other Smurfs started sobbing, and Hefty stopped struggling when he realized something of himself. "Oh, what's the use...I could never truly hurt a Smurfette even if I wanted to," he said to himself. Papa Smurf came over to the wagon to console Smurfette. "It's all right, Smurfette," he told her in a gentle voice. "It's not your fault that an evil wizard made you in the form of a Smurf." "I just wish I could've been born a real Smurf," she whimpered. "Please, Papa Smurf, the only thing I ask is that I can become a real Smurf." "A real Smurf?!?" the other Smurfs said in unison. "But that's impossible! Nobody can be made into a real Smurf!" Brainy said. "You're either born as a Smurf or you're not a Smurf at all!" "Well, I don't believe that it's impossible for Smurfette to become a real Smurf like us, Brainy," Tapper said. "If there's a way that Papa Smurf can give her what she wants, then he'll find out what that way is." Papa Smurf stroked his beard and thought about Smurfette's request while listening to his little Smurfs' objections over Smurfette being made into a real Smurf. Then he said, "I think that there may be a way for you, Smurfette. Come with me into my laboratory and I will see what I can smurf with my magic spells." "Papa Smurf, do you think that you are even able to...?" Brainy began to ask. "There's only one way to find out, and for that I will need to be alone with Smurfette so that we can find out together," Papa Smurf said as he escorted Smurfette into his laboratory and closed the door behind him. Brainy snorted at the thought. "Well, I will certainly bet my smurfs that Papa Smurf will never find a way to make Smurfette into a real Smurf. It will only go to show that Smurfette was never meant to be a Smurf in the first place." "Don't be so certain of that belief of yours, my fellow Brainy," Tapper said. "I have a feeling in my spirit that Smurfette was meant to be smurfed here for such a time as this, and if that purpose is her to become a real Smurf, then nothing in the world will stop such a thing from happening." ----- Inside Papa Smurf's laboratory, the village leader found exactly what he was looking for. He first put Smurfette into a sleeping trance while she was standing up. Then with another spell, he caused her physical form to revert back into blue clay while her spirit form remained suspended. "Let's see...the Adam's Rib Spell," Papa Smurf said as he mixed the formula that he found in his books for turning creatures into real Smurfs, "One drop of dew from a morning glory...some ground-up mother-of-pearl...a sprinkle of moon dust...rays of golden starlight...ashes from a lily of the valleys...oil of myrrh...a bit of Smurf essence...and finally, the rib bone of a male Smurf." With the formula mixed together, Papa Smurf poured it onto the blue clay, causing it to glow a bright blue. He then raised up a magic wand and said, "And now with the power of all I command, Smurfette become Smurf, and before me stand." And with the final incantation, her spirit form was cast back into the blue clay. The clay glowed briefly white for a bit, and then it slowly morphed into a new appearance -- a golden-haired figure with the appearance of a female Smurf. Smurfette opened her eyes as she awakened from the sleeping trance she was in and then looked at herself in the mirror. She was amazed at what she saw staring back at her. "Great Smurfness...I'm truly a real Smurf!" she exclaimed, noticing that she now had a tail like a Smurf. And then she noticed something else. "Eep...I'm also naked!" she cried out as she tried to cover herself. Papa Smurf chuckled at the sight. "Oops...sorry, Smurfette," he said as he averted his eyes away from Smurfette's naked form. He cast a final spell that made a simple dress, a hat, and some low-heeled shoes appear on her. ----- Outside Papa Smurf's laboratory, the other Smurfs eagerly awaited to see the result, whether Papa Smurf was able to make Smurfette into a real Smurf or not. Finally, Papa Smurf stepped out of the laboratory with a smile on his face. "The operation was a success, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "With a bit of magic smurfery from the Adam's Rib Spell, Smurfette is no longer the Smurf that she once was when she first smurfed into the village. And so now I present to you...the new Smurfette!" And with that introduction, Smurfette stepped out the door and presented her new form to the other Smurfs. "Hello there, boys," she greeted. The other Smurfs just simply stared at her with their eyes wide open, not sure of what to say to her about her new appearance. Then they all rushed off to their own homes, leaving Smurfette a bit puzzled by their reaction until they returned bearing gifts for her. "Welcome back, Smurfette," they all said in unison. Smurfette giggled at the sight. "Well, that's much better," she said. "Let me be the first to smurf the honors of smurfing a present to the Smurfette," Brainy said as he produced what appeared to be a heart-shaped box of chocolates. "No, let me be the first, Brainy," Hefty said as he produced his own present. "No, I want to be the first," Handy said as he produced his own present. "Well, here's a surprise that I smurfed just for you, Smurfette," Jokey said as he produced a gift box. "No, Smurfette, don't open it!" Brainy cried out as he grabbed the present from Smurfette's hands and stomped on it. "It will go kasmurfey right in your face!" "Hey, have you ever seen a cream-layered cake with a cherry on top go kasmurfey in your face, Brainy?" Jokey said, sounding greatly displeased by his action. Brainy looked down and saw the cream spattering all over the ground from inside the box and then just looked rather embarrassed. "Uh, well, any Smurf can make that kind of mistake, Jokey," Brainy said sheepishly. Jokey got so mad that he picked Brainy up and hurled him to the outskirts of the village. "That's the biggest problem with Jokey Smurf...he's got no sense of humor," he groaned as soon as he landed. Soon the Smurfs got into a fight with each other because they all wanted to be the first to present a gift to Smurfette, which made Smurfette look at the scene rather confused. "What do you suppose has gotten into them, Papa Smurf?" she asked. "I think that for your safety that I should escort you home so that you can freshen up a bit, Smurfette," Papa Smurf offered. Then, despite the requests of the other Smurfs wanting to be the one who will escort Smurfette home, Papa Smurf went with Smurfette to the front door of her house. Papa Smurf had a feeling that it may be the natural attraction of a male Smurf toward a female Smurf, which was why he felt that escorting her home himself was the best solution to deal with this problem. "How do you feel now that you are a real Smurf?" Papa Smurf asked as soon as they arrived at her door. "I don't know, Papa Smurf," Smurfette answered. "Somehow I just don't feel any different than how I was! I know that I am now a real Smurf, but I just don't feel like one!" Papa Smurf sighed. "That part you will have to manage on your own, Smurfette," he said "Someday, somehow, you will find it in yoursmurf to know what it feels like to be a real Smurf." Meanwhile, Tapper and Duncan watched Smurfette go into her house from a distance. "Michty me, laddie, what has smurfed into us that makes us want to be the one who wants to be with Smurfette so much?" Duncan asked. "I'm surprised to have that same feeling as everybody else, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "Evidently we must be experiencing the attraction toward a female Smurf that is so powerful that we wouldn't know what to smurf with it." "But to be fighting over her like we're nothing more than a pack of wild animals?" Duncan said. "What a terrible burden this is going to be for us to smurf with." "I'm afraid that's something that we'll have to get used to as there is now only one of her for about a hundred of us," Tapper said. "For now we might as well smurf our best to make her feel at home, and just let her decide how she wants to interact with us." "You have to admit, though, that Papa Smurf's magic spell certainly has worked on her, maybe a bit too well," Duncan said. "She's been smurfed into such a beautiful young lass that I can't stop thinking about her." "I will surely raise a glass of sarsaparilla ale to that, my friend," Tapper said in agreement. At the same time, Hefty and Handy were having their own private discussion about what just happened. "You think Smurfette may be attracted to any one of us, Hefty?" Handy asked. "Smurf, I hope so," Hefty said. "And I thought that she was so attractive before Papa Smurf had changed her." "But to think that Gargamel originally created her to destroy us, until this happened...I don't want to think that he's still smurfing her strings or anything," Handy said. "Who knows if he is, Handy?" Hefty said. And while this was going on, Brainy and Clumsy were also talking with each other. "Golly, I never thought Smurfette would be this pretty when she became a real Smurf," Clumsy said. "I just don't know about this, Clumsy," Brainy said, looking in the direction of Smurfette's house with his eyebrows furrowed. "I mean, will Papa Smurf being able to change her into a real Smurf be enough to change her from wanting to destroy us? Or will she reveal herself to be smurfing us for fools all along?" "Smurfette would still want to destroy us after this? Gosh, thinking about this will surely make my head smurf," Clumsy said. "That's the thing with you, Clumsy...thinking about anything will make your head smurf, because you're never the type who is a clear thinker," Brainy said. "You really want to smurf your heart to Smurfette, only to find out that she's still going to smurf you over to Gargamel no matter what?" "No...I mean, uh, I don't know, Brainy," Clumsy said. "Oh, gee, I really wish I knew what to do." "We'll see what happens, if Smurfette really had a change of smurf or not, Clumsy," Brainy said, still looking toward Smurfette's house with suspicion. Smurf to Part 4 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Who's That Smurfette? chapters